Sexy Time
by Chia Moon
Summary: Tras un duro ejercicio en el campo, Taichi termina excitado y frustrado por no encontrar su champú. Menos mal que Sora está para ayudarle ahí... [hc sacado del topic Taiora del foro Proyecto 1-8]


Otro retillo cumplido de la reina de los retos a traición (que no me molestan xD), **Genee**.

* * *

 **Su reto fue el siguiente en el _foro Proyecto 1-8_ :**

Hc del topic Taiora. Sora sorprende en las duchas a Taichi luego del partido de fútbol. Continua ese suculento hc, plz.

* * *

Y esta, la burrada que hice. Este fic es básicamente momento sexual. No esperen mucha historia... aunque realmente la tenga.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:  
**

 **Título:** Sexy time.

 **Pareja:** Taiora.

 **Ranking: _M._**

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Advertencias:** OOC, Ic poco. Momento sexual, como dije arriba. Es básicamente eso.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.. por suerte. Sé que lo pensaste xD.

* * *

ºSexy timeº

 _Después del ejercicio, mis hormonas están completamente escandalizadas y eróticas._

 _Citado de: Alguien que pasaba por ahí._

* * *

Cerró la taquilla con un bufido. Era el último en salir. Los demás, apresurados en sus cosas, se marcharon mientras él todavía continuaba buscando el dichoso champú. Juraría haberlo metido entre sus cosas cuando hizo la maleta. Con un gruñido, se llevó la mano hasta sus partes. La dichosa erección continuaba ahí, inamovible. Su miembro duro y caliente. Bien podía tomarse un momento en aliviarse, pero pensar en Sora esperandole fuera con el frio que hacía, le cortaba las intenciones. Aunque tampoco le hacía bien a su excitación pensar en ella.

—¡Maldición!

Miró hacia las duchas. A veces, alguno de los otros jugadores olvidaba el champú sin querer. Quizás tuviera suerte.

—Creí que no ibas a venir ya. — Sora infló los mofletes y le mostró el champú que sostenía entre sus manos. Por el vapor, su ropa estaba pegándose a su cuerpo.

—¿Qué... haces aquí?— cuestionó inquieto. Tiró de la toalla con intención de evitar que ella notara su problema entre las piernas. Sora enrojeció.

Se llevó las manos hasta las caderas y empezó a levantar su camiseta. Taichi tragó, observándola mientras la colocaba con cuidado sobre el borde de la ducha. Su falda fue después. En ropa interior, le miró con timidez.

—¿Tú... qué crees?— cuestionó.

Alargó una mano y tiró de la toalla. Taichi se quedó del mismo modo que nace un bebé. Atónito, se llevó las manos al lugar. Generalmente, era él el que iba en bolas por todos lados después de estar juntos sexualmente hablando. Pero por algún motivo, aquello estaba siendo tan caliente, que la vergüenza fue una completa sorpresa.

Sora levantó una mano y movió el dedo índice como invitación.

—Ven, Taichi.

El castaño tragó y dio unos pasos hasta llegar a su altura. Sora presionó sus muñecas y mirándole a los ojos, le mordió el mentón.

—Voy a perder el control a este paso, Sora— advirtió.

Ella bajó sus besos por su cuello, su torso, se entretuvo en su ombligo. Aferró sus dedos en sus caderas y mirándole antes dar un lametón a su sexo, murmuró:

—Pues piérdelo.

—

.

Entrecerró los ojos y metió los dedos por los cabellos femeninos. Sora conocía perfectamente sus lugares favoritos. Lo que le volvía loco y verla enfocarse en ellos, su rostro completamente erótico, con su lengua acariciándole…

—Joder— masculló—, Sora… de verdad. Estoy demasiado…

Como respuesta, su pequeña boca se cerró sobre la punta y chupó. Taichi rechinó los dientes y una larga perorata de palabrotas escaparon de sus labios al compás de sus gemidos y su propio orgasmo.

Apoyó las manos a cada lado de la pared, sintiendo sus caderas sacudirse. No pudo abrir los ojos hasta que sintió sus dedos moverse de nuevo sobre él. Cuando lo hizo, se había llevado el pulgar a sus labios, lamiendo.

—Mierda.

Tiró ella con ambas manos, empujándola contra la pared. Sora gruñó sorprendida.

—Te dije que…— murmuró contra su boca—, iba a perder el control.

Sora se lamió los labios y luego los de él, mordiéndolos. Buscó su mano, jugó con sus dedos, haciéndole cosquillas con sus uñas. Le guió la mano hasta sus senos, bajó por su vientre hasta su sexo. Húmeda, cálida. Perfecta.

Respiró ruidosamente por la nariz.

—Maldición, estás… empapada.

—Siempre crees que solo eres tú, Tai— protestó ofendida. Las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes—. Ya no sé cómo hacértelo entender. ¿Crees que no siento nada cuando te veo correr o te tiras la botella de agua por encima? Soy mujer, no piedra.

Gruñó y movió sus caderas hacia su mano, empujando su sexo. Taichi respiró por la nariz, besándola y bajó hasta devolver el favor en su propio sexo.

Débil, jadeante y resbalando por la pared, la asió contra sí para volver a besarla.

Mordió su cuello y la sentó sobre él, aplastando su propio sexo al ardiente contacto femenino. Sora le empujó con las manos, tumbándolo contra las baldosas. Su cabeza colgando del filo del plato de ducha y ella le montó. Movió sus caderas con pecado, apretó sus senos llamativamente y lo condenó a una tortura de succión.

—En mi boca— gruño—. Sora, en mi boca de nuevo.

Tiró de ella contra sí y pego su rostro contra ella, tragándose su orgasmo, disfrutándolo contra sus labios, mientras el mismo, excitado, notaba su semilla expulsada del placer logrado.

La pelirroja se levantó de él, sentándose a su lado. Se pasó las manos por los cabellos mientras él pasaba sus dedos por su propio sexo, mirándola.

—Será mejor que nos lavemos y nos vayamos— opinó.

Sora asintió y alargó las manos para permitirle ayudarla. La pegó contra él una vez más y sus labios se unieron. Sus lenguas se fundieron.

Pegó sus labios en su oreja, mordiéndola.

—Sabes que no ha terminado. ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió y pegó su boca sobre su hombro. Sus dientes marcándole.

—No quiero que termine nunca. Pero… abre el agua fría. Hasta que lleguemos a casa.

Con la promesa en sus ojos, Taichi abrió el grifo. Pero ambos sabían que ni en medio del polo norte, podrían apagar el fuego que sentían.

* * *

 **Notas finales de autora:**

Que conste que esto está sacado de un hc en el foro, así que si no encuentran sentido, no es extraño. Yo sé que los que estamos en ese grupillo que adoro, me entienden mis locuras sepsys.

¡Gracias por leer!

 **28 de febrero del 2016**


End file.
